Aashiqui: Her unrequited love
by dcpisj
Summary: "Love make's life live.." why is it then that my mother's unrequited love led to her untimely death whereas my father dies each day , each second that he breathes without her. In the bliss of love , the pain is forgotten . A story of love, pain , undiscovered truths and revenge.
1. prologue

hi guys ..this is my first fanfiction...i had this idea in my mind for a long time and so i ve finally decide to pen it down ...i am an indian so i just decided to let bella have some indian roots ...so yeah thats why you might see some quotes in hindi ..the meanings will be given below...the title of the story is Aashiqui ..its a hindi word which basically translates to intense love..

The title aashiqui , the quote" love makes life live" and the one below is from the bollywood movie aashiqui similarly i do not own the characters of twilight , Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner therefore no copyright infringement is intended.

so here goes the prologue ..i am hoping you guys will like it ..*fingers crossed*

lia

* * *

**_"i saw him for the first time intense deep set dark eyes bored into mine and for the first time in all of my 17 years of existence i felt my heart flutter and stomach drop and looking into his eyes i realized at that instant that i had fallen in love with this stranger completely , utterly and irrevocably. _**

**_"dil ko zubaan , aankhon ko sapne mil gaye ...teri aashiqui mein zindagi ko maine mil gayi.."_**

I closed her diary with a thud . i couldn;t help but let the tears trail down my face . how could you long for somebody , so much so that you physicsally ached for them , especially someone whom you lost before even you found them. that is exactly how i had ached for my deceased mother from the day i gathered my senses enough to realize that the void in my life , the hollowness in my dads eyes and the omnipresent gloom which settled over my family the minute me and my brother were out of sight was due to my mother's absence, my mother's death , which solely shoudered the blame for the despair of so many people , people who loved her and whom she left behind to ache for her .

My mother , Isabella swan 19 years old was said to have died during childbirth , it was only much later that i came to know that isabella swan was dead long before she realized she was with child , the consequences of my father's action killed her ,complications during childbirth was a mere way to put her death in the confines of a concept which the society could conceptualize for how could you make the society understand that it wasn't childbirth that did the trick it was isabella swan's broken heart which led to her untimely demise.

* * *

**_"dil ko zubaan , aankhon ko sapne mil gaye ...teri aashiqui mein zindagi ko maine mil gayi.." : _**

**_The heart got a language, the eyes got dreams ... in your love, life got its meaning_**

this was the prologue guys .. i hope it was upto the mark..criticism , comments whatever everythings welcome ...

thanks for giving it a shot , love you all :D

lia


	2. Chapter 1

hi guys this is the 1st chapter ...i just received 1 review for the prologue and that's why wasn't very motivated to post the next chapter but i still want to continue this story so here goes the 1st chapter ...hope you guys enjoy it ...

* * *

**_"Is it possible to fall in love with somebody at first sight .The way they show it in movies, does that love at first sight actually exist. I don't know , maybe it does , maybe it doesn't . All these years I have scoffed at the idea of love itself , so love at first sight was just too large a concept for me to digest or more like a way too cheesy concept._**

**_How is it then that I have fallen in love with Edward Cullen and that too , at first sight itself. "_**

I turned the page and came face to face with an emaculate and absolutely perfect sketch of dad right down to the little scar he had above his upper lip which often went unnoticed by majority of the masses . I gaped at it with awe and my heart swelled with pride too know that my mother had been an artist and that too a thumping good one. Below the sketch it said Edward Cullen and was followed up by another paragraph which I started reading.

**_" Edward Cullen , those were the first words out of his mouth and never had I felt more at peace , than I did at that moment . He averted his eyes to me and my breathing hitched and god, did my heart beat so fast than with just one look of his , that it did . His eyes crinkled as he graced me with a loop sided smile and said " hello " making it a moment that I meant to treasure all my life , the first words that he spoke to me and yet I was unable to respond , as I stood there rooted to the ground resembling a mute , sculpted statue . Alice quickly thrust her hand forward , introducing both herself and me and she was followed by Rosalie who too smiled warmly at him which was a surprise seeing that my sister didn't take to the presence of strangers well . "_**

**_"Pyar, mohabbat, aashiqui sirf lafzon ke sivah aur kuch nahi ... par jab woh mili ... in lafzon ko mainne mil gaye"_**

**"**Alia" I heard my dad call .

"Yeah coming " I quickly shut mom's diary and put it under my pillow . It wasn't that nobody knew that I had it , it wasn't a secret , infact it was a gift from my family to me yet somehow it seemed so personal , something which I wanted to keep to myself alone , far from the prying eyes of the world . With it near me I almost felt as if I had a part of mom with me , a part which even death couldn't snatch away like it did mom , a part which I treasured as I would have my mother if only she were here today , which she wasn't that's why I was grabbing onto whatever little of her I could have to myself and keeping it under the pillow seemed like the right way to go about treasuring it .

"Alia "I heard my dad call again .

"Yeah coming coming ..hold on "I said I as quickly bounced down the stairs from my room to the living room.

"What is it?" I asked dad . He turned around to frown at me and I couldn't help but compare him with mom's sketch of him. It was no secret that my dad was good looking like really good looking , movie star types, well actually better than them also , infact he could give them also a run for their money . He was pretty young also , only 38 with two 14 year old kids and though I found it absolutely appaling but apparently that only added more to his appeal , well atleast it seemed to . We can't even go to a basic grocery store without someone hitting on dad and when I say someone I mean both males and females , a little traumatizing and mentally scarring if you ask me but again that is one thing , however the moment he says I ve got two kids they look at him like , I don't know , like men seeing the sun rise for the first time , I guess its majorly because of shock because he looks way too young to have kids as old as us and then comes the glint in their eyes accompanied by the all so sexy smirk , apparently though again , mind you .To me it seems more like the" uh I forgot to brush my teeth so this is the best I could smile today" types expression . That seems to get them more attracted , though it was said only so dad could shake them off , but seems like lady luck isn't much into him unlike all the other ladies we come across . What is worse though is that he hogs the attention , not the right kind though , more like the kind where you are being mentally stripped , everywhere , from parent teacher meetings to birthday parties , you name it .

"You aren't listening to me are you ?"

"What ..no ..i mean yes , of course I am " I snorted to rest my case in style .

"What is it with you and snorting , we don't want you to seem more like the pig that you look like do we .."said my twin brother Caleb as he entered the kitchen with his ever so annoying grin plastered all over his face and the urge to smack it right of him had never been so strong , but I didn't because lets just say that the few times, actually no that's wording it lightly , the innumerable times that we have gotten into fights it 's usually me who comes out all blue black and bruised , not that I am saying that he is strong it's more like I am non violent . "yeah more like weak " I mentally snorted at my reasoning. Caleb was the spitting image of dad not that I wasn't , only my eyes were like my mother's but Caleb, he was god damn his photocopy from his copper colored hair right down to his green eyes.

" Yeah and we don't want you looking like the ….the…ummm ..yeah the buffalo that you are , ha."I retorted back with as much conviction and snarkiness I could manage to incorporate in my tone.

"Seriously , that's the best you could come up with "Caleb replied with mock horror etching his features.

"And all you could ….."

"You guys seriously , save some of this for the rest of the day please. I mean one it's a Sunday today for gods sake and two it's just 7 in the morning ."dad sighed clearly exasperated . I won't blame him , because me and Caleb were indeed quite a handful at times .

"Sorry " I mumbled with Caleb following my suit.

As dad made breakfast for us I couldn't help but wonder how had it been for him when he had first met mom , what all emotions must have coursed through him ? Only when I saw the crestfallen look on dad's face did I realize that I had worded my thoughts more loudly than I had intended to. Caleb threw a glare my way and to diffuse the situation started gobbling down the hot bacon only to yelp out in pain because that's how hot it was and dad immediately broke out of his trance and followed up by first smacking Caleb on the head and then simultaneously lecturing him while urging him to drink the ice cold water to cool down the burn.

All these years whatever we had learnt about mom had been from our family , never had we heard dad talk about mom ,about how she was , how they had met , nothing . As kids when we would end up blurting out questions regarding mom , unable to hold in our curiosity any longer , dads face would immediately harden only to incorporate a pain beyond his years on it , while our family would give what I always assumed to be dirty looks to dad , this would lead to him walking out and my aunt's would answer our questions while the rest of them tried to engage us in various other activities to keep our mind of mom . As we grew , the same pattern continued ,only difference being the disappearance of the dirty looks that our family used to throw towards dad in such situations .With time me and Caleb both learnt not to bring our mom up in the presence of dad and now that I was reading mom's diary I could very well understand his reaction , if mom had felt so strongly about him , god only knows how much my dad must have loved her , how much they must have loved each other , and how much her death must have affected him.

"I am sorry dad " I said in a low voice.

**"**No it's ok . You both should go and get ready , Alice will be here any moment." said dad and that's when I remembered that we had planned to go shopping today with aunty Allie and aunty Rosie .

I ran up the steps to my room to get ready .While taking out my clothes a picture fell out of my cupboard . It was my mother's photo and the only one that I had . Dad had given it to me along with mom's diary and that was the only time I had heard him speak about mom. I distinctly remember there was a time when I had interpreted dad's avoidance of mom's topic to his lack of love for her , only with maturity did I realize how wrong I actually was , for as a child I had failed to notice the lack of spark in his eyes , the robotic nature of his actions when me and Caleb weren't around because only around us did he seem like he could finally breath , the sound of his muffled sobs as he cried himself to sleep each night with mom's picture in his hand's and the numerous pictures and belongings of mom that he had carefully preserved till date , even a decade after her death .Also never had I seen dad regard any of the ladies who showed interest in him which in itself spoke volumes of the love that they had shared.

I carefully put the photo under my pillow along with mom's diary . I couldn't wait to come back and read some more of it . I gave a final look to myself in the mirror, deciding I looked decent enough I started down the stairs but stopped mid way when I heard aunty Allie's muffled sob .

"She asked me what I felt when I saw Bella for the first time today Alice . I…"dad's pained voice was cut off by Aunty Allie "Edward please how long are you going to be so hard on yourself ?"

"No Alice you don't understand , the excruciating sense of guilt I feel each time I hear my kids ask about their mother and yearn for her and today , god , how was I supposed to tell Alia that the first time I met her mother , all I felt was hate for her ."

* * *

**_"Pyar, mohabbat, aashiqui sirf lafzon ke sivah aur kuch nahi ... par jab woh mili ... in lafzon ko mainne mil gaye" (Love, romance, passion are nothing else but words ... but when I met her ... these words got the value)_**

_**That was the 1st chapter ..i hope you guys enjoyed it ..comments , criticism everything is welcome.**_

_**Lia**_


End file.
